Walrus101
|enemies = Walrus (character), Tusk, Klate, Herbert, Klutzy, Klepto, evil robots |archetype = Good. }} Walrus101 is the only walrus that works for the EPF, providing information on his former group, the infamous Walrus Crime Ring, to them. Formerly a 'receptionist' in the secret ring, he was banished and has seeked revenge ever since. He is also a public speaker, a tremendous improvement from his poor English in the past. He has, not once, betrayed the EPF but he also has revealed much information of the WCR. He is also the owner of a ship company called Walrus Line. Background He was born somewhere in the Arctic Kingdom like all the other walruses. Sometime in December 2009, he came to the Antarctica and joined the Walrus Crime Ring. In the ring, he used to hack, like all the other walruses. After Shadow Walrus, and a bit later some of the Walrus Brothers were banished, he was banished from the WCR, as well, because he helped the banished Walrus6 to spy on it. After that, he joined the PSA, and when it was destroyed by Herbert, he joined the EPF, to which he is currently working as well. Involvement He was involved in many of the Walrus Crime Ring's hacking operations. Walrus Line Walrus Line is a ship company made by Walrus101 in December 2014, that started carryng passengers from Club Penguin to Q City, Moon Island in January 2015 with the newly built ships m/s "EXPECT SEALS" and m/s "THE WALRUS". For then, Walrus101 had planned making a shipping company for 2 years. Also, some other ships have been bought later. On July 24, 2016, 4 more new ships arrived from the shipyard. Ship buying dates and other such stuff * December 23, 2012: Walrus101 got the idea of Walrus Line. * December 23, 2014: Walrus Line was made by Walrus101. * December 31, 2014: "Expect Seals" was completed. * January 1, 2015: "Expect Seals" arrived from the shipyard. * January 11, 2015: "The Walrus" was completed. * January 12, 2015: "The Walrus" arrived from the shipyard. * January 12, 2015: "Pingarus" was bought. * February 1, 2015: "Owpa-Taa" was bought. * February 2, 2015: "Teh Walruz" was bought. * February 3, 2015: "Expect Walrus" was bought. * February 4, 2015: "Expect Walruz" was bought. * February ?, 2015: "Ruscanian Taa" was bought. * February ?, 2015: "Owpa-Tii" was bought. * February 8, 2015: "Merry Walrus" was bought. * February 8, 2015: "Aardvaerk" was bought. * July 24, 2016: "Except Seals", "Walrus of the Seas", "Walrus101" and "Shadow Walrus" arrived from the shipyard. * December 4, 2016: The Walrus Line ships started carryng passengers to New Duck City in Duck Island, as well, instead of just cities of Moon Island. Also, some ships were bought. * December 8, 2016: Some more ships were bought. * December 19, 2016: Again, some more ships were bought. * December 29, 2016: The ships of another ship company that went bankrupt were bought. Also, ships started carryng passengers from CP to Shiverpool and from New Duck City (Duck Isalnd) to New Quack City (Moon Island). Fleet Fleet CP means Club Penguin. Also, all of the Quaxion-Quackington and New Quack City-Quackington ships are not in service all the time. Ship Gallery File:Expectseals.jpg|"Expect Seals". File:I r teh walruz.jpg|"Teh Walruz". Trivia * No trivia :( Category:Walrus Category:Transportation Category:Good Walruses